


Однажды

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Маленький драбблик с идеей, почему Кадгар сидит себе тихонько в Даларане, а не шастает по Островам.





	

\- Всё ещё сопротивляешься, – проскрипел Гул'дан.  
Строптивый пленник закатил глаза:  
\- Ожидал чего-то другого?  
Гул'дан издал глухой кудахтающий звук – рассмеялся.  
\- Ты же умный человек, Кадгар. Ты же должен понимать.  
Судя по упрямо сжатым губам, пленник не собирался ничего понимать. Гул'дан приблизился. Ссутулившийся, он был лишь немного выше человека, висящего на цепях с вздёрнутыми кверху руками. Стоило лишь чуть-чуть наклониться, и их лица были на одном уровне.  
Гул'дан долго всматривался в упрямые светлые глаза человека.  
\- Ты устал и измучен, – заметил он. – Однажды ты не выдержишь.  
\- Посмотрим.  
\- Тяжело, наверное, не иметь доступа к своей магии? – проговорил Гул'дан. – Так близко – но не коснуться, не спастись, не вырваться из оков, не спалить всё и всех на своём пути. Но...  
Он склонился ещё ниже, почти касаясь носом носа своего пленника. Тот попытался отшатнуться, но сегодня его приковали слишком высоко, ноги едва касались земли и не нашли упора, удалось лишь немного качнуться назад. Недостаточно далеко.  
\- Но скверна – она тут повсюду. Ты чувствуешь её. Она манит, не так ли, Кадгар? Никто не ограничил твой доступ к ней. Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться этим и не сбежать?  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
\- Ты знаешь, – Гул'дан ощерился в улыбке.  
Пленник не стал делать вид, что не понял его.  
\- Никогда, – выразительно ответил он.  
\- Любого можно сломать, – прошептал Гул'дан совсем тихо, на самое ухо. – Даже тебя. Однажды ты не выдержишь... Когда обезумеешь от боли. Или когда моя суккуба слишком сладко споёт тебе. Или когда недостаток сна и усталость замутят твой разум. Однажды ты потянешься за силой, и она будет совсем рядом. И ты возьмёшь её.  
\- Никогда.  
\- В первый раз будет больно, – нашептывал Гул'дал. – Тебя словно обожжёт изнутри, и эта боль останется с тобой навсегда. Во второй раз будет невообразимо легче. Сила потечёт в тебя, согреет тебя, подарит тебе крылья. И тогда ты улетишь отсюда, да, Кадгар? Оставишь позади только трупы и пепел. И пойдёшь дальше, уничтожать всё на своём пути во славу Пылающего Легиона.  
\- Никогда!  
\- Однажды, – выдохнул искуситель, – ты станешь нашим, Хранитель Азерота.   
Гул'дан отстранился от своего пленника. Кажется, в этих ясных ещё глазах промелькнул страх? Нет, подумал Гул'дан, скорее всего, ему показалось, потому что вот она снова, несгибаемая решимость. Ничего, у Гул'дана было время, и однажды даже эта решимость не поможет Кадгару. Оба знали это, даже если один и отказывался признавать очевидное.  
Однажды... ему придётся.  
  
  
Кадгар распахнул глаза и рывком сел на постели.  
Он был один, постель была мягкой и удобной, за окном сияли огни Даларана. Он был в безопасности. Он уставился на свою руку: крохотный огонёк заиграл на ладони. Магия была при нём, отзывалась ему, родная, знакомая... Чистая.   
Всего лишь сон. Он никогда не был пленником Гул'дана, он никогда не слушал вкрадчивых речей и манящего зова разлитой вокруг силы, такой доступной, такой запретной. Не боролся с искушением прикоснуться к этой силе, присвоить её, упиться ею.  
Но Гул'дан был прав. Каждого можно сломать. А это значит, что Кадгару нельзя оказаться пойманным. А это значит, что ему придётся стать очень и очень осторожным, как бы подобное не претило его натуре. Слишком многое стояло на кону. Перетерпит.


End file.
